


Belonging to Their Mothers

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [34]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First published in Live Journal Section 7 Section 7</p><p>Prompt words:  trinket and annoy</p><p>Prompt Colour:  gray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging to Their Mothers

Standing looking into the store’s window at a beautiful set of Matryoshka Nesting Dolls that were exactly the same as his mama had owned causing him to feel sad.   It didn’t help that the **grey**  sky had turned into rainy weather; the milk run assignment was a punishment and Napoleon being late because of a date even though he had encouraged him to go.   

  
He knew he desired the punishment.   Beating the suspect almost to death had been uncalled for.  Even he had been surprised at the anger in himself when he saw the Thrush agent grab the frightened girl and stomp on her doll.     
  
Right before Thrush had broken into the room they were hiding in, she had said it was the only thing of her mother’s she still had.  Sighing at the situation of his own making and the memory of the one thing of his mother’s that he had taken into the GRU, a set of Matryoshka Dolls just like the one in front of him.   They destroyed it before his eye to teach him that he had nothing but what they gave him.   
  
Seeing the tears in the child’s eyes at the loss of her beloved doll, just released the pain he couldn’t release when the GRU destroyed his prize possession.  
  
While observing the doll, Napoleon came up behind him and watched him observing unseen the slump of Illya’s shoulders, the defeated and faint lowing of his head, and the sighing something was hurting his partner.  Yet, the dolls were the only thing in the center of the window he was lost in.    
  
“Sorry I’m late partner,” Napoleon said to bring Illya to awareness without letting him know how long he had been studying him.  “She just wanted a goodbye kiss that took me longer than I assumed.”  
  
With a mock  **annoyance** to cover up what he had been doing, Illya turned saying.  “Late again.”   But the usual bite of his words was not there.   “I am sorry you were assigned to this,” he started waving his arms trying to explain without a word.  “Rookie assignment.”  He finished.  
  
Napoleon smiled, “One less I owe you.  We’ve had a few of these because of me.”  Seeing Illya eyes wondering over to the doll once more, he asked.  “It’s from Russian right?  Did you ever have one?”  
  
“Once,” Illya hurt voice put an end to the discussion.  
  
The assignment turned out not to be the milk run they were expecting and Illya woke in medical once again.  
  
“How long?”   He asked Napoleon who was in a chair next to him reading over agent’s reports.  
  
“Welcome back.  It’s been two days but the doctor said in a week or so you’ll be all set to go get hurt again.  Glad to see your eyes open.   I’m sorry but I can’t stay.  Waverly has called a meeting of available agents.”  
  
As Napoleon started for the door but stopped to place a package on the bed.  
  
“What’s this for?”   Illya was examining the box.

“You. It’s a  **trinket** to let you know how happy you’re alright and my partner.”    
  
As the door was closing he heard his partner finishing opening a packet and leaving out a quiet Mama.  
  
Turning around again, he saw Illya take out the set of Matryoshka Nesting Dolls he had been eyeing in the window.  Tears held in for years began to run down his eyes but a smile spreading across his face.    
  
“Illya?  Did I do something wrong?”   The worry heard in Napoleon’s voice.  
  
“My friend, you did everything right.  Thank you.  Now you better get to the meeting before we get sent on another milk run.”  
  
As Napoleon walked toward Waverly’s office a smile lit up his face.  He never saw his partner so happy, yet something so simple was responsible.  He couldn’t wait to see that smile again


End file.
